Prototype X-1
The Prototype X-1'' is a Prototype created by the '''U.N.E. Description The Prototype X-1 is a Prototype ship built by the U.N.E. To get this ship you need to accept a Quest and pay 6,000,000 Credits and bring a Weapon Part to the Shady Dealer on Myriad III (Must be fully upgraded to level 3). This ship is no longer obtainable. This is the most expensive ship in the game. Interior The interior of the Prototype X-1 is entered through a teleporter located on the back of the ship. The interior is shaped like a cross. In the middle of the cross, the pilot seat sits behind the ship's status monitors and a hologram of the ship. To the right of the pilot seat, there is a display area with a bunch of mini ships. Advantages * Large number of powerful unique Turrets. * Longer range than the Prototype X-2. * Huge Cargo Hold. * Many players will retreat just from seeing this spawned. * Powerful Spinals. * Guns have a longer range than Starbases, making it one of the best Siege ships. * Has 50% Damage Resistance for a Prototype class ship to tank damage and constantly keep up the pressure on the enemy (that doesn’t mean it is invincible). * Has 34,500 combined HP plus the 50% Damage resistance. * If destroyed, it has a HUGE explosion size likely wiping out all who killed it. * The explosion is around 20,000 studs. * '''''Crushing alpha damage, can one-shot most Dreadnought’s ship Shields with its custom Turrets. Disadvantages * Slowest ship in the game, sluggish Acceleration and Turn Speed. * Has trouble fighting smaller ships. * Unbelievably expensive, at a 7.2 million Credits price tag including the Weapon Part. * Once destroyed, it becomes unobtainable, FOREVER. * The Weapon part is 30500 Uranium, which WILL take up a level 30 warehouse. * Spawning one makes you a massive target. * A very large target which means Spinals can hit you easily. * Insanely laggy, people with low performance PC's will suffer using this ship compared to other players. * Very hard to jump despawn as it is huge and immobile along with being easy to be picked up when attempting one. Strategy * Use support ships when in combat. * NEVER travel alone on this ship. * Despite the huge Cargo Hold for a combat ship, you should not use this ship for trading during War, as an experienced team could still take you down. Version History * Received a nerf in version (Unknown Version Of Game) * Received a slight buff in .60h. * Received a nerf losing 4 huge Spinals on both Phasers and Cannons. * Ambient sound removed in .62d2 * Buffed in version .65, with a remodel and Specialized Turrets and Spinals. * Colossus Guns and Bombardment Cannons received a nerf in Speed Denominator, making the deadly armament of Turrets less accurate against fast moving targets. * Colossus Guns received a damage buff from 1000 to 1250 in .66b * Added the old X-1 sound back. * New X-1 Sound added in a recent version. * Shield buffed from 15,000 to 20,000, Hull buffed from 10,000 to 12,500 in version .66b * Hull buffed from 12,500 to 14,500 in version .66b * 6 torpedos turned into 6 cannons in version .66b Trivia * The original ship model was put into the game with the old U.N.E flag decal on it. This was a mistake. * The Prototype X-1 has arguably the most detailed interior of all the ships in Galaxy. * This ship has the largest explosion size of any ship in the game (along with the Prototype X-2). * The Prototype X-1 is slightly larger than the Nyx. * If you were to destroy a Prototype X-1 that had no Bounty, it increases your Bounty by 935k. * As of .63c, players receive 500,000 additional Credits for destroying this ship. (Divided among group/players) * The original Prototype X-1 model looks similar to the Leviathan because its model was modified from the Leviathan. * LordZeloxy and Cronotious conducted tests involving the Prototype X-1 and the Prototype X-2 and who would come out on top in a battle. They conducted two tests, one was purely DPS, and the other was an actual battle. * Many people have lost this ship to welding and betrayal. This is one ship that you should never trust when with opposing large fleets of people. * Had custom Torpedo models, in which were removed. * It is no longer obtainable. * Appears on the Galaxy Wikia Background ** DPS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfdiBaU_Bj4 ** Actual Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htIcKMR3hEY&feature=youtu.be ** Shortened Results: *** DPS: Draw *** Actual: Prototype X-1 *** *** Colossal Guns given a remodel in an unknown version. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Prototype Category:Siege Ship Category:Super Capital Ship Category:Quest Category:Support Ship Category:Advanced Ship